I've Had Enough!
by Beelzebarb
Summary: What happens when Seras is pushed over the edge by Alucard? Well she goes off the deep end wages war on Alucard and then does something that shocks the entire mansion. Wrote a second chapter after having reviews ask for one, don't know if its as good as the first but we shall see. AxS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I don't own Hellsing, if i did i wouldn't be on here i'd be paying people to make more OVA episodes and mangas.

* * *

**I've Had Enough!**

Seras Victoria, fledgeling of Alucard the true Nosferatu and No-Life King, was sitting in her room broken bloodied and beaten, the results of disobeying her master's order to drink blood. In front of her on the floor was a bag of blood thrown at her by her master after he had very easily and very soundly punished her for her disobedience. Seras was crying at the immense pain she felt from her many broken ribs and shattered bones in her arms, she was looking at the blood pack, knowing that her master left it there to taunt her, to mock her for her idiotic ways.

Seras still refused to drink blood, and because of it she let her blood-lust consume her on her last mission, causing the death's of multiple Hellsing soldiers in the process, when she returned she got yelled at by Sir Integra for over an hour, the woman was stark raving mad. Furious with the incompetence Seras had displayed in the field on more then one occasion, Sir Integra ordered her to her room and to drink her blood. When she got into her room, her master was waiting for her, and the look on his face was one of sheer rage and hatred for the inept fledgeling.

Alucard had roared with rage as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall causing multiple ribs to break and then proceeded to shatter both of the bones in her arms by crushing them with his immense iron like grip. Seras cried out in pain and tried to speak but every time she did, Alucard would only hit her again, when he finally finished she crumpled to the floor and he only looked down at her and said one thing as he tossed a blood pack at her.

"You are the single most disappointing fledgeling i have ever seen, i am now done with you Seras Victoria, you obviously do not wish this life you chose, so i shall no longer waste my time on you, you pathetic excuse for a vampire!" Alucard growled with anger and rage and walked out of the room phasing through the wall leaving Seras on the floor crying in pain and slowly trying to sit up, looking at the blood pack next to her on the floor she grabbed it and stared at it.

"I hate this, i hate this life, if he had told me what i was getting into i never would have accepted." Seras mumbled to herself drinking the blood down as her fangs pierced the packaging of the blood pack, she hated drinking blood, but she hated the immense pain wracking her body at the moment, the blood would help to heal her injuries. Once it was done she threw it away into the corner and sat on the floor, feeling herself getting better when she was able to she struggled into her coffin-bed and laid there letting herself heal.

It was then that she had finally had enough, she was sick and tired of this life, she hated her master and Sir Integra, the only one here who actually cared about her was Walter. Thinking about the kindly old retainer brought a smile to her face, he was always so nice and polite beyond that of an English gentleman which he was. He never saw her for a blood sucking monster of a creature, which was one of the few things in this "life" she called normal.

Seras then walked into the kitchen trying to find Walter after leaving her room and walking up from the dungeons. When she walked into the kitchen she found Walter busying himself with preparing tea and some food for Sir Integra, upon noticing the young Draculina Walter smiled at her but had a look of worry as he noticed the look of her, she was cut up, bloody and broken. "Miss Victoria, are you alright..?"

Seras just smiled at Walter and nodded slightly trying to fake it despite her appearance, "Yes Walter, I'm fine, i just need a favor from you if you wouldn't mind." Walter raised an eyebrow and smiled at her "Of course Miss Victoria, you need only ask and i shall do my best to comply" Seras just kept smiling, she'd always liked Walter, always so kind and warm to her despite her being a vampire.

"Walter, i need 3 blood packs, don't ask me why, i just need them, please don't ask me why." the butler's eyes almost popped out of his head at the request, she had never asked for more blood then she absolutely needed, he wondered what was going on but thought it best to simply comply, handing her the 3 blood packs from the freezer. "Here you are Miss Victoria, i must confess this is not like you at all." Seras just nodded taking them opening one of the packs draining it completely one after another she chugging them back in front of Walter, who was watching absolutely shocked.

"Miss...Victoria whats going on?" Seras only smiled as she tossed the empty packs in the garbage and then bowed to the retainer and about-faced and left the kitchen. Seras then ran as fast as she could back to her room grabbing her Harkonnen and loading a exploding silver round into it and then walked to her master's door. Rage was building up in her she was furious and utterly gone with mad blood lust, he wanted her to be a monster, then so be it.

At that she summoned up all of her strength and placed one very hard and very devastating kick to her master's door sending it flying off it's hinges into the darkness with a loud crash. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALUCARD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Alucard was sitting on his throne with something of an astonished look on his face as he saw his fledgeling standing there her eye's glowing with pure utter hatred and rage holding her Harkonnen, she screamed and fired a shot into Alucard's direction which he dodged but it completely destroyed his throne-like chair.

"POLICE GIRL WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? DO YOU WISH DEATH SO BADLY TO ATTACK YOUR MASTER!?" Alucard shouted with rage looking at his destroyed chair or what was left of it, Seras dropped the gun stalking towards him with so much anger coming off her she probably couldn't see straight. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU WITHER AND DIE!" Alucard stood there looking at her, she truly did hate him, with every fibre of her being, enough so to attack him head on regardless of knowing his abilities.

She rushed forward landing one extremely solid blow to her master causing him to fly back into a wall a bit, not prepared for the force she had put into the hit especially after the amount of damage he did to her earlier. He stood there looking at Seras and then he snapped he lost it completely he had enough of this. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME SO BADLY FINE THEN LETS GO!" Alucard roared with rage that shook the entire house as he launched himself at her landing several blows to her causing bones to break and blood to fly.

Seras made no sounds, never faltered, she only stood there seething with the hatred that had been building for months now. Using every ounce of strength she had and speed she could muster she rushed Alucard and impaled him through the heart then ripped her hand out and did a spin kick to his head using the last of the energy she had, sending Alucard flying into a wall the stone wall shuddered and cracked from the force shaking most of the mansion.

Alucard stood up looking at the hole in his chest and growled as it healed and as he was about to reach for the Jackal he noticed it was gone, there it was though, in Seras hands as she held it but it was not pointed at Alucard, no she had it against her own head. "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY YOU SICK BASTARD BECAUSE OF YOU THIS IS WHAT HAS TO HAPPEN!" Alucard looked at her, she was going to kill herself because of all the things he had done, this was not what he wanted at all. He just wanted her to be strong and to drink her blood and he had tried everything he could think of, he was patient for so long but then he lost his patience.

Sir Integra had heard the screaming then the explosions from the Harkonnen and had run down into the basement along with Walter and they could only stand there at the sight. There was Seras screaming in rage at her master holding his Jackal to her own head and about to pull the trigger, she had finally snapped and was going to kill herself for everything she had been put through. Walter only stood in stunned silence unable to comprehend what she was doing, she had wanted the blood to confront Alucard, no wonder she never told him he would have done everything to stop her.

Walter saw the hammer going back and was about to come down and kill herself with Alucard's gun, the gun that Walter had designed to specifically kill vampires, he refused to allow his own work to kill one he cared for so much. Walter then sent a wire out hoping and praying he was still as accurate as he was in his youth and the wire wrapped around the hammer holding it back from slamming into the blessed silver bullet within the chamber.

Seras noticed that the gun hadn't gone off and looked at it seeing the wire, and followed it back to Walter and Sir Integra standing there Walter using every ounce of his strength to stop the gun from firing. Alucard watched on looking at the Angel of Death and the gun noticing the wire he walked over and grabbed the gun from Seras while she stood there glaring at him. "IF YOU WONT LET ME DO IT MYSELF THEN KILL ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Integra and Walter could only watch, they had no idea that she had been pushed this far as to want a true death, to no longer exist. Alucard could do nothing but look at his fledgeling shaking with rage still and staring up at him waiting for him to kill her. "WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? KILL ME! YOU LOVE KILLING WHATS ONE MORE!?" Alucard looked at the Jackal and then looked at his fledgeling he just dropped the gun on the floor and looked at her, waiting to see what she would do now since he refused to kill her.

Seras watched him as he dropped the gun and refused to kill her and got even more angry with him, he didn't even want to waste his energy on killing her she was so pathetic. She would make him realize exactly what he'd done to her over the last few months, in a flash she grabbed the gun put it to her chest where her heart was and fired the gun, blowing a hole through her chest liquid silver seeping into her body, the bullet just barely missed her heart as she fell to the floor.

Walter and Integra started running over calling for the doctors to get a stretcher, Walter looked at her as Alucard looked down at his fledgeling, dying on the floor of his room shot by his own gun. Alucard for once was completely silent and said nothing made no sound only stood like a statue. Sir Integra walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER ALUCARD!?"

Alucard only stared as the doctors hauled her away in a rush on the stretcher as Walter picked up the blood covered Jackal looking at it with forlorn eyes and disgust. She used his own creation to try and kill herself, it made the retainer's legs wobble he was partially responsible for building this monstrous machine of death. Made specifically for killing freaks, vampires and any thing not human he felt horrible. He gave the gun to Alucard practically throwing it at him with a look of such hatred for the vampire it shocked Alucard, the Angel of Death was looking at him like an enemy now not a friend, which he considered Walter to be.

Walter then left the room running to the infirmary where Seras was taken to see if she could be saved, Integra stayed behind looking at Alucard holding the bloodied Jackal in his hands he hadn't said anything at all made not one sound movement expression or twitch. Integra looked down to the floor that was covered with Seras' blood from the gun shot and brief fight the two vampires had.

"Well vampire? What do you have to say for yourself for what has happened here, are you happy? You drove her to attempt suicide from your treatment of her, i sincerely hope you are happy, because if she dies because of your actions, you'll never see the moon or the stars of the night again, i will seal you away for eternity and throw your lifeless corpse in the ocean." with that she turned around walking out of the room leaving Alucard to stand there still not moving.

Alucard only stood there constantly thinking about everything that had happened, she just snapped, completely snapped and destroyed his entire room in an attempt to gain some kind of revenge, even going so far as to use his signature impalement move to hurt him, straight through his supposed heart. Then stealing his Jackal from him without his knowing and tried to shoot herself in the head, which Walter stopped but then she just grabbed the gun again and shot herself aiming for her heart.

This wasn't what he wanted he never wanted her to snap like this, he only wanted her to become strong, to be a strong No-Life Queen and to rule by his side. As Alucard looked around his room the only thing left untouched was his coffin which was surprising, but he guessed she was more focused on him than anything else. Began to feel a wet feeling on his cheeks and rubbed them with his hands looking at his hands they were covered in blood, he was...crying? He hadn't done that since Mina was taken from him and he was enslaved.

He dropped the Jackal and went and sat on his coffin and just sat there thinking about everything he had done to her and how it had all built up to this, he was expecting her to get mad at him but he never once thought she would try to kill herself. As he sat there he attuned his hearing to the infirmary trying to hear if she could be saved, he could hear nothing his head wasn't focused he could only think about what he had done.

In the infirmary the doctors were doing everything they could to keep the liquid silver from spreading into her system which was incredibly difficult and Walter was standing there watching, Integra looked at Walter, she knew that the butler had always like Seras but right now he seemed like he thought part of this was his fault, sensing this somehow she put a hand on his shoulder. "Walter, it's not your fault, if you need to blame someone blame that bastard vampire Alucard."

Walter looked at his boss and ward, he raised Integra into the strong powerful woman she was today and just gave a nod to her and looked back to Seras, the doctors cutting and extracting as much of the silver out as they could. "Sir Integra..." Walter spoke softly looking at Seras, and his boss looked at him knowing he was going to say it was his fault because he designed that weapon specifically to kill vampires and freaks.

"No Walter, just because you designed and built the weapon does not make it your fault, you were following my orders to build Alucard a new weapon that was more effective. Now come on, let the doctors do their work, we'll go have some tea." She put a hand on his shoulder gently trying to pull him away, reluctantly after looking at Seras he relented and followed Sir Integra out of the infirmary, looking at the doctors one last time, frantically working to fix the wound and extract out all the silver.

Integra and Walter were in the kitchen as he made some tea for the both of them, his actions were slow and numb which was very unlike the incredibly efficient and quick butler Integra had come to know over the years. When the tea was ready he sat down pouring her a cup and then himself he took a sip of the tea as did Integra. "She'll be fine Walter, don't make me order you to stop worrying." She said the last bit with a hint of joviality trying to cheer up the retainer.

Walter gave a small smile at that last bit and nodded taking another sip, then he put the tea cup down and looked at her. "If she dies, I'm going to personally shred that asshole vampire to pieces..." Integra looked at Walter, seeing his old self coming out, the one she had only heard of from her Father and from Alucard, the Angel of Death. She gave him one of her very rare kind smiles as she put a hand on his shoulder again to calm him. "Trust me Walter, if she dies, you are not the only one who will want revenge."

As the two drank the tea and talked, Alucard was walking up the stairs from the dungeon and sensed where Walter and his master were, in the kitchen. He began to walk over when he walked into the kitchen not phasing at all, tears still running down his cheeks. Walter and Integra both heard shuffling behind them and turned to see quite possibly the most unusual sight they had ever seen before, Alucard was crying, full on crying in front of people, he didn't seem to care what people thought of him at that moment.

He just dropped to his knee's on the floor and sat there staring at the floor as drops of blood red tears dripped on his jacket. Walter and Integra both looked at him, they were not expecting him to have a reaction like this, they expected him to just laugh it off and cackle like the insane madman he was, but there he was sitting on his knee's crying non-stop nothing saying anything, not breathing or making a sound just crying with a look of utter despair on his face.

He looked up at his master and handed her both of his guns and he spoke in a voice that none had ever heard, he was truly crushed completely by what he had done and just said three words. "Imprison me, forever." Walter and Integra looked at each other then back to Alucard, neither had ever seen Alucard act like this, nor had either of them ever hear him demand to be locked away forever. "My master, please, i am a monster seal me away throw away the key and brick over the door let me lay forgotten in the dungeons of Hellsing for eternity."

Integra didn't know what to say, Alucard was very protective of his ability to move about relishing in the kills of vampires and fights, demanding never to be locked up again usually but now here he was crying on his knee's begging to be sealed away forever. She looked at Walter who was in turn equally shocked by the vampire lord's words. Integra let out a sigh and looked at the vampire on his knees almost not believing this was the Alucard she grew up with.

"Vampire, you are needed to rid England of the darkness so i cannot comply with your request, i decide when you are locked away not you." She said in a cold and harsh tone if it were a sword it would have been slicing into Alucard's heart. Alucard looked at them both and spoke the words the Angel of Death thought he'd never here from the vampire. "Master, Walter, i am sorry, i have made a grave mistake and because of that Seras may die, because of my actions she lies in the infirmary." Integra just looked at Walter and Alucard and then spoke solidly "Vampire, go to your coffin, stay there until called for."

Alucard only nodded and phased into the dungeon through the kitchen floor, while Integra and Walter sat there thoroughly confused by the events that had just occured. "Walter, has he ever acted like that before?" Walter just shook his head "No Sir...I've never once heard him apologize and truly mean it he actually looked like he was completely destroyed by the events that have occurred, and I've never seen him cry, or care if he looked weak in front of people, usually his ego is so large if it ever did happen, he'd never let anyone see it."

Integra just nodded "He looked so different I've honestly never seen him look so...small before he just looked like he was defeated by some impossible enemy he could never win against." The phone then rang in the kitchen and Walter went to answer it he picked it up and held it to his ear "Yes?" Walter nodded and then his eyes opened wide and then hurriedly said "Yes i understand we'll be there immediately." he slammed the phone down and looked at Integra, "It's the doctors they want us in the infirmary now."

The two of them practically ran to the infirmary and opened the door, the doctor came up to them and looked at them both, they were clearly concerned for the young draculina. "She's still with us, barely, we managed to get the silver out of her before it spread, it was quite difficult had she been brought here any later she would have turned to dust before we could get it out of her." Walter and Integra both let out a sigh of relief knowing at the very least she didn't die from the silver.

"Other then that how is she doctor?" this was Walter asking with a pained look on his face, he felt guilty no matter what, he was the one who designed that damned gun. "She barely missed her heart, half a millimetre more and she would have died immediately. We've managed to stop the bleeding and have her hooked up to 7 different blood packs trying to help her vampiric regeneration powers." both of them nodded in understanding this time it was Sir Integra's time to speak

"Do you think she'll make it doctor?" The doctor seemed to give that question some thought "If it were anyone else, I'd say no, but since it's her, she has shown an uncanny ability to survive impossible odds." At this all of them including the doctor gave a small smile at all of the damage she had survived before. "Yes she does seem to have beaten the odds constantly, would it be prudent to have a psychologist here for when she wakes up?" Integra asked the doctor who then thought on it for a moment and shook his head in the negative.

"No, i think that would make it worse, there is only one person who can help her, and that was the one who caused all of this in the first place. They need to talk and to understand what happened and that can't happen with a stranger." the doctor noted this and then looked at the two "Excuse me i must get back to my patient she still needs much work." the both of them nodded and then looked at each other. "So...Alucard needs to be here when she wakes up..." Walter said with a hint of apprehension in his voice and Integra just nodded slowly "It would seem so, Walter, go get some rest i'm going to go talk to Alucard."

Walter nodded going off out the door and to his room to lay down, while Integra summoned Alucard to her. He Walked through the wall slowly and stood in front of his master waiting. "Yes Master" he spoke without any inflection in his voice at all and without anything on his face, the only expression she could read was depression. "Alucard, she's still with us, but its going to be a very close call, they got the silver out but she's in very bad shape." Alucard nodded at this not saying anything or changing the look on his face.

"I have a new mission for you Alucard." at this Alucard looked at her like she was crazy "Master, i am not fit to go into combat, not right now at least." Integra was taken aback by this normally Alucard itched for a fight all the time. "Servant you are not going to be fighting anyone, not until Ms. Victoria is back on her feet unless it is absolutely necessary, this mission is of a different nature."

At this Alucard looked somewhat confused, what mission would he have that doesn't involve fighting, he looked at his master waiting. "You are to stay by Ms Victoria's side until she awakens, then both of you are going to talk this through and you are going to explain in perfectly clear detail everything to her about why you have acted the way you have, i may know your reasons but she never did because you never told her."

Alucard then nodded again "Yes Master" he said without the slightest hint of hesitation or trepidation. "I was going to request to stay by her side until i was needed anyway.." This slightly shocked Integra but at the way Alucard has been acting since this happened it didn't surprise her as much, she knew that Alucard wanted Seras to be his queen, she knew it from the start. "Very well Alucard, you have your mission now carry it out." With that Integra opened the door to the hallway out of the infirmary and walked away.

The doctors were looking at the red clad vampire sitting in a chair beside the bed Seras was laying on, he kept quiet and kept out of the way sitting there just waiting like a statue. One of the nurses tapped him on the shoulder to which he blearily looked up at her she held out a blood pack "Um...sir...are you hungry...?" Alucard nodded taking the pack from the nurse gently, "Yes...thank you..how is she doing?" This soft tone was shocking to the nurse, everything she had been told about Alucard was that he was a heartless murdering psychopath but he just thanked her and it sounded sincere as well.

"She's...in some form of vampiric coma like state while her body heals itself, she responds to stimulus in her eyes but nothing else, we don't know how long it will take for her body to heal entirely." Alucard just nodded looking at Seras and the nurse took that as a sign to leave so she left the room and let the vampires be. Alucard never once left Seras' side, he sat there day and night sleeping when he could by laying his head on her bed gently but only for a few hours at a time, weeks went by and she had no change, aside from her body was healing and almost completely healthy again.

He was sound asleep his head on her bed as Seras finally started to regain consciousness and she started asking herself questions in her mind "_What...what is going on...why am i not dead..? I should have hit my heart and if not, the liquid silver should have killed me...great still a burden.._" She opened her eyes and looked around, she was hooked up to numerous blood bags all feeding blood into her system through IV's and then she noticed something dark to her right.

Moving her eyes over to see her master laying his head on the bed asleep, his hair looked dishevelled he was so pale he was almost see through, she could tell he had not been sleeping or eating right because he looked like she did on occasion. _What is he doing here? Why does he look so ill and unkempt..?_ She tried to call to him but no noise came when she tried swallowing she swallowed a bunch of congealed blood in her throat and she tried again, "Master.." she said in barely above a whisper.

Slowly Alucard's head started to lift off the bed and looked at her, she was awake finally. "Seras... please forgive me for the way i treated you, i never meant for any of this to happen, i blame myself and my abhorrent actions for all of this, i should have told you from the start why i was doing what i did, but i was a damn fool."

Alucard was sitting straight now looking at his fledgeling and had what looked like tears in his eyes, Seras could not believe what she was seeing, her master was crying, he never cries, ever. She started to question whether she was dreaming or something because this was too weird, first he apologizes calls himself a fool and is crying, something wasn't right. Alucard hearing her thoughts gave a small smile, the first he'd given since this whole thing happened.

"Seras, you're not dreaming, this is real and yes...i am crying, because like i said i was a damn stupid fool. I was trying to make you be strong because of the plans i had for us, i should have shared them with you from the start, I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Seras upon hearing this started to tear up at what her master was saying, then it dawned on her, he said 'plans for us' and she looked at him and spoke barely above a whisper "What...plans..?"

Alucard took her hand getting on one knee and looked at her as her eyes opened wide realizing what he was doing "Seras Victoria, I want you to become a No-Life Queen, and once more my Queen, to rule beside me for all eternity, that's why i did everything i did i was trying to make you strong enough for the journey, but i was an idiot i should have told you what i was planning from the start."

Seras was trying to find the words to speak but it just kept not coming out she was trying to wrap her head around what he just told her...he wants her to become his queen, his mate for life to live and rule with for eternity...she actually thinks her worthy of something like that...she started to cry at that point and squeezed his hand tightly as she looked at him using her another hand to wipe the tears from his face and smiled at him.

That smile he missed for weeks, he truly loved to see her smile, it gave him such an immense feeling of warmth. She looked into his blood red swirling eyes and gave a small strained giggle "Master...you need to eat...you look starved." Alucard chuckled at that and gave a smile of his own "You are one to talk Seras" at which she gestured to the many IV bags of blood being dumped into her body "It seems i'm taken care of already master, and to answer your question...Yes i will be your queen." Alucard laughed at the first part and then smiled at her leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, she was surprised at first but then returned the kiss breaking away from him.

"Master...can you call Walter and Sir Integra please..?" He nodded mentally telling his master Seras was awake and wanted to see her and Walter. Then he lifted his wrist removing his sleeve, "Become a No-Life Queen Seras, you'll feel stronger then ever before and we shall rule the night together." She just smiled opening her mouth biting into his wrist and drinking his blood deeply feeling the immensely powerful fiery liquid pour into her mouth as she gulped down as much as she could her hair growing and turning into a shade of white and ending at her back and her eyes becoming a brilliant blood red color blazing with power.

Once Alucard removed his arm that was when Walter and Sir Integra walked into the room and looked at Seras, who looked completely different and she looked at the two of them giving them a smile. "Hello Sir, Walter, I'm sorry to have caused everyone so much worry, i just wanted to say that." Both of them just smiled, she was the same Seras never wanting to cause any problems and trying to fix something that never needed fixing. "No need to apologize Miss Victoria I'm just glad that you are alright, and it seems your hair has changed it looks quite lovely."

Walter said this and smiled at her bowing slightly, when Walter mentioned her hair she noticed it was longer and grabbed some of it and it was white, she smiled and looked at Alucard who simply nodded to her saying it was normal. Sir Integra looked at Seras "Seras Victoria, I have one order and one order only for you." Seras looked at the young knight and waited for the yelling to start, after all she did destroy a good portion of the dungeon. "You are to stay here and recover, did Alucard and you have a chance to talk yet?"

The knight knew already but she wanted to hear what Seras would say and didn't have to wait long because the white haired Seras looked over to Alucard and leaned forward slightly kissing him and holding his hand and looked back to her boss "Yes sir, He made me into a No-Life Queen and asked me to be his queen, he apologized for everything he did and told me why he did it and i agreed, so i guess because of that I'll have to be bound right?"

Alucard looked at her and then his master with a pleading look not to bind her to the Hellsing line, she didn't deserve that fate, not at all. Sir Integra just smiled at both of her vampires "I will only bind you if you go out of control and start killing innocents, but i have a feeling that isn't going to happen, you've always maintained your humanity Seras, because of that i wont bind you, but if you slip up once, i will have no choice do you understand?"

Seras nodded to her smiling brightly "I understand completely Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and i hereby pledge my services once again to Hellsing, in appreciation for the trust you have shown in me, i shall strive every day to become as strong as Mas-...no Alucard to fight to rid England of all evil, and maybe get some payback on that stupid bayonet wielding psychotic priest..." at that Sir Integra just laughed a bit so did Walter and Alucard as he held her hand.

She motioned for Walter to come closer to her and pulled him into a hug whispering into his ear "Don't blame yourself Walter, i didn't choose that gun because you made it, but because at the time i was so angry at Alucard, not you, never you. You were one of the very few who treated me like a person instead of some unholy monster." She let him go and smiled at him as Walter looked at her with a smile on his face, all measure of guilt gone from him at hearing that.

Alucard heard the entire thing thanks to his hearing and knew that she wasn't mad at him anymore and was trying to ease Walter's conscience since he made the Jackal. Seras then turned to her ex-master and now soon-to-be mate, and then remembered something "Oh crap...i blew up your chair...sorry Alucard.." All of them looked at Seras and just started to laugh at the comment, Alucard chuckling and smiled at his queen. "Not to worry my queen, we will need to have new ones anyway, now that i have someone to accompany me throughout eternity."

Walter then spoke up after that "Miss Victoria, there are some people who want to come and say hello now that you are awake if you are up to it?" Seras looked at Walter and wondered who would want to come see her, and nodded in approval and with that Sir Integra stepped off to the side and Walter opened the door to the room. Walter stepping out and saying something to apparently people outside the door and the Wild Geese with Pip at the head of the group all walked in smiles on their faces waving at her saying it was good to see her awake and looking better.

Pip was the first to come up giving her a gentle un-perverted hug and smiled at her and gave her a little box. "Zis is from all of us Zeras we are glad you are getting better, and hope to see you on the training course soon, we miss having someone around who can so easily put us to shame!" the rest of the Geese started laughing at that and gave thumbs up to her and she smiled looking at the box, that was quite heavy actually. "Wonder what it is..." she mumbled to herself and opened it and inside were two fantastic beautiful weapons, hand guns much like Alucard's only slightly smaller, obviously custom made as well.

The one was a bright white type of metal with the words "Fear the angel of Hellsing" on one and the other which was a blackish/grey looking metal on the side of that one said "For she has fangs" Seras picked them up holding them in their hands and looked at Walter silently asking if he made them. The old retainer shook his head saying that he did not. She looked at Pip and the Geese smiling brightly as they had come so used to seeing and Hellsing Manor seemed out of sorts without her smile around. "Thank you very much guys, these are simply stunning, but it seems Walter never made them so where did you ever get such beautiful weapons?" Pip answered that with a smile

"Well it zeems that Walter is not the only gifted weapon smith in the mansion, though we did make use of his weapons crafting shop, sorry Walter!" Walter just laughed and shrugged signifying he was fine with it, then looked at the weapons, they were very impressive. "Wait...you guys made these?" The Geese shook their heads and all pointed to Pip "He did!" they said as a group and she laughed and looked at Pip "Yez i made them though all the boys pitched in the funds for all the materials, also Zeras if you don't mind my asking, your hair seems to be a little longer...and white..?"

Seras nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Alucard's hand and pulled him closer to her giving off one of her bright smiles. "Yes...Alucard made me a true Nosferatu and then asked me to be his queen, and i accepted, my hair was part of the change." Alucard gave a wicked type grin to all the men as if to say 'I claimed her, back the fuck off.' Pip flashed a look of knowing to Alucard and smiled at Seras and the elder vampire "Well i do believe congratulations is in order, if what i understand about vampires iz correct, you are married now Seras!"

Seras blushed the color of a tomato and nodded in the affirmative, at that all the Wild Geese started cheering and hollering their congratulations as they clapped. "When you get better, and get out of that bed, we are going to celebrate!" Pip said enthusiastically and turned to Sir Integra "Sir, permission to throw a party?" Sir Integra actually laughed at that surprising the men around her and nodded her head "Very well Captain, you have your orders, but don't trash my house." the Wild Geese cheered again and they all filed out of the room all waving goodbye to Seras.

Alucard looked at his queen, "Seras, those weapons are truly magnificent especially what is written on them, it is perfectly true." Seras smiled and she looked over at Sir Integra "Sir, as soon as i am able i wish to return to work, i wanna try these babies out!" Holding up her new guns. "Walter, i might need some ammo for them, would you be able to get me some?" She asked with puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. Walter just laughed at that and nodded "Of course Miss Victoria it would be my pleasure."

Sir Integra smiled at Seras and walked forward to the side of the bed and hugged the young vampire a move that shocked everyone including Alucard and especially Seras. "Seras, it's good to have you back, i really mean that, this place has been so depressing without you." and then the young knight straightened up and walked out of the room Walter following along and closing the door. Alucard was still staring with his jaw almost on the floor when Seras looked back and saw her mate like that she started to giggle and pushed his mouth closed, "Alucard, you don't want to be drooling all over the place now do you." she smiled at him.

Alucard chuckled and grinned at her "Well my queen, it seems the lady knight has developed an affection to you." Seras looked at him seriously for a minute and asked "Alucard, when you are free, will we go to Romania?" Alucard looked at her and nodded smiling "Yes we will, you and i shall rule the night never again will we need to be alone." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back smiling at him after the kiss broke.

Suddenly something hit her like a freight train and her face flushed red with color as she looked at Alucard. "Whats wrong Seras?" he asked and she looked to him "Umm...Alucard i know you know this but...I'm a virgin and since we are basically married...won't that mean that we will have to...mate?" Alucard just gave a little chuckle and nodded to her "Yes my queen, but don't worry, i will never again do anything to hurt you, and will strive for eternity to bring you as much happiness and pleasure as i can." Seras kissed him again and smiled once more seemingly brightening the room. "I know, and i shall strive for the same goal for you my king." She looked at her hands placing the guns down feeling something strange and as she was about to ask Alucard, her hands started morphing into shadows and out came a white tiger sitting beside the bed looking at her.

Alucard looked at the tiger and just grinned the grin of pride. "Seras, your familiar animal has deemed you fit to be introduced to her, once again my queen, you astound me." Seras looked at the tiger and reached over petting its head and smiling. "Wow...so...what do i name you?" and in her head she got the reply "_Master you may call me whatever you wish, i am your humble servant._" Seras jumped "You can talk!?" The tiger nodded it's head at her master, and Seras laughed at that thinking it was cute.

She looked at her king and then back to the tiger thinking of a name to honor him with. "I think i will call you...Crimson, for your eyes, and for my king." At that the tiger nodded it's head again and she looked to Alucard who had a look of gratefulness on his face and smiled at his queen "Seras...you honor me with such a gesture." She looked back to Alucard and held his hand "It is the least i can do since you gave me a second chance at life."

Alucard laughed and said the exact same thing he said to her that night in Cheddar "The choice was always yours." At that Seras laughed and grabbed him into a hug and then let go looking at her king. "Alucard i have one thing to ask of you." Alucard nodded "Anything my queen." She took a big breath, he may or may not take this well, but she needed it. "Alucard, i would like to kill that bastard priest the next time i see him. I owe him for all those bloody bayonets he put into me when we first met."

Alucard sat shocked for a moment before erupting into a deep insane laugh that echoed across the halls of the Hellsing mansion. "Nothing would please me more then to see my queen rip that worthless Paladin into bits and pieces!" Seras laughed along with him and smiled at him. "Excellent, i can't wait to get out of here and kick that stupid priests ass, righteous bastard he is, needs to be taken down a peg or two." Alucard chuckled at his queens behaviour and grinned at her his usual grin "I can't wait to see it Seras it will be a truly great experience for us both i think." Seras nodded leaning back to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors** **note: **Hey all, i wrote another chapter, i don't know if its as good, there is some graphic violence in this one, so be warned, and sexual themes but nothing too crazy just suggestive. bla bla dont own nothing bla bla not making money bla bla

* * *

**I've Had Enough! Chapter 2 – Revenge is best served cold**

When we last saw Seras, she was in the hospital bed in the infirmary having just received a beautiful pair of pistols made for her specially by Captain Pip Berndette and paid for by the Wild Geese made using Walter's weapon smithing shop. Now at this time Alucard had finally decided to go to his coffin and rest, due to him not sleeping or eating right for close to a month, so Seras was sitting in her bed fawning over her new weapons wanting so badly to test them out.

She had asked Walter to get her sound rounds for them which he was off busying himself with that task at the moment, and Sir Integra granted her request to take on the paladin as soon as she was able. Crimson, her white tiger familiar was out and sitting beside her bed watching her master play with the weapons. Seras looked at the white tiger and smiled at her "Aren't they beautiful Crimson?" The tiger nodded it's head and replied into her masters mind "_Yes master, they are quite stunning, i can't wait to see you in action with them._"

It was at this time that Walter came into the infirmary and smiled at the young draculina playing with her new toys and then Walter noticed the tiger and did a bit of a double take, Walter had not seen the tiger yet, let alone even hear about it. "Miss Victoria, there is s tiger in here!" Seras looked at Crimson who was staring lopsidedly at Walter and Seras started to laugh at the poor old retainer. "Yes Walter this is Crimson, she is my familiar animal." Walter looked closer and sure enough the tiger had blood red eyes and the butler smiled at the tiger.

"Well she is quite striking, a beautiful creature indeed, so much like yourself Miss Victoria." Seras blushed at that comment and smiled at Walter "Thank you Walter, oh and Crimson says thank you as well!" The butler looked at the tiger then back to Seras, "She can talk to you?" Seras nodded emphatically "Oh yes she can understand people perfectly but can only speak to me, she is very smart. So Walter what can i do for you in my bed-ridden state hmm?"

Walter laughed at that statement and walked over beside Seras' bed and handed her a box. "I have the ammunition you requested for your new pistols Miss Victoria." Seras squealed with joy opened the box and saw all the rounds neatly packed in and she smiled at Walter "Thank you Walter!" She went to pick up a bullet and Walter was about to say be careful as they are silver and blessed and it was too late using bare fingers she grabbed the tip of the bullet. Seras holding it between her fingers and noticed only a very small barely noticeable tingling feeling from it, no burning at all.

"Walter, are these merely blessed lead bullets? Because the pain is almost negligible I can barely feel the blessing on them and thats it." Walter looked at her and shook his head "Miss Victoria...those are pure Macedonian silver bullets blessed constantly for 3 days. They should be burning your fingers right now." Seras looked at Walter and cocked an eyebrow "Are you playing a joke on me Walter? Because that would be awfully mean with me still in the hospital!" she stuck her tongue out at Walter playfully.

Walter laughed at that reaction and shook his head taking a bow "No Miss Victoria it is no joke, something has happened to you since the last time you handled silver. Perhaps we should get Alucard up here later on when he wakes?" Seras nodded at that and put the bullet back "Well, that is if he wakes up he's been asleep for 3 days! But i can't blame him, poor guy was up for weeks on end watching over me."

Walter laughed and shook his head a bit "Yes that vampire was here all the time, luckily there weren't any missions and i didn't need to tell him he had to leave your side, i do not think he would have taken that well." Seras laughed along with Walter and then suddenly felt a presence approaching them and grinned.

"Crimson, get 'em" the tiger nodded vanishing and all that was heard outside the door was a "OOMPH!" Walter opened the door and there was the great master vampire himself, knocked over onto the ground by a big tiger getting licked all over the face. "Seras! Call her off!" the vampire cried out to his mate. "Crimson, that's enough let him up." The tiger stopped and got off the vampire tugging on his coat to help him up and nudging him into the room at a hurried pace.

Alucard walked in being pushed by Crimson and Seras laughed and Walter had a small smirk on his face from the whole incident. "Seras, she is incredibly quiet and masks her presence well, i didn't even see or hear or even feel her coming until it was too late." Seras nodded enthusiastically and smiled at her mate "Yes, she is quite stealthy, i love her!" Seras then pet the tiger and looked at Alucard. "Alucard, something changed in me after everything happened, Walter brought me these new bullets for my weapons, and well here look."

Seras then took out of the bullets out with her bare fingers touching the silver on purpose, the slight tingling there again. "See? It doesn't burn at all, it slightly tingles from the blessing but that's all i can feel." Alucard looked at this sitting down in his chair beside her bed, he took a bullet pressing it to his cheek and smoke started coming off his skin and burning quite badly, he jerked the bullet away and put it back.

"Well Seras, these are silver blessed bullets all right, so its not the bullets, it's definitely you. If i had to guess, the doctors didn't get all the silver out of you, and it now courses through your veins giving you an immunity to silver also it appears since the bullet that you used, was blessed you may have blessed liquid silver in you, accounting for why neither thing appears to hurt at all if all you get is a small tingling sensation." Seras blinked looking at the bullets and then back to Alucard and grinned wide, it was a grin that Alucard would have been proud of and he was.

"Do you know what this means? The psychotic priest's bayonets won't hurt me at all now, well no where near as much as they would before." Seras just kept grinning and both men in the room could practically see the gears turning in her head "So there is something i need from you Walter, i want to teach that priest a lesson, in 2 days i'm being cleared for active service and i'll be out of this bed, i need you to make as many replica bayonets blessed and silver as possible if we have any real ones from his attacks on us then use those too."

Walter was a little shocked by this request and had to ask why "Miss Victoria what ever could you want with those things?" Seras' face went blank and looked at the butler with quite possibly the scariest look he had ever seen including Alucard's "Why Walter, i intend to have Alucard throw them at me as fast as he can so that i can catch them, and then throw them right back." Walter's eyes had just about popped out of his head and Alucard was looking at her with a curious look on his face and then he started to chuckle slowly but surely building into his manic psychotic laugh bellowing out of the room and echoing off the halls.

"Oh my queen, it would be my pleasure, my absolute pleasure to train you in such a fashion, i cannot wait to see the look on the Judas Priest's face! Oh how glorious a battle it will be!" Alucard cackled some more and Seras just watched him a small smirk on her lips, she couldn't wait to give that priest a piece of his own medicine. Walter then bowed and was going to take his leave from the two vampires "Is there anything else you require Miss Victoria?" Seras shook her head no and smiled at the old retainer "No thank you Walter, i really appreciate everything you've done for me, just so you know."

Walter smiled at that and bowed again turning and leaving the room and Alucard was still sitting thre with a look of ecstasy on his face, like he was picturing the Judas Priest's downfall at the hands of his queen. "Alucard, just so i feel better about this, you don't mind me taking down the priest? I know how much you really hate him." Alucard was pulled from his reverie by that question and smiled at his queen.

"Seras, i do hate the priest very much, but how could i deny one so beautiful and one so deadly, her right to revenge? That would be terribly rude of me." At that Seras smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Alucard, not just for this but for everything, i didn't realize why you did what you did until we talked but now i see that you were simply trying to help me, and i am sorry for being such a pain in the ass, but no longer. We shall rule together and crush our enemies without mercy."

Alucard grinned at her and gave her a kiss and then smiled at her after "My queen, that is all in the past now and now we have each other, we will be unstoppable." Seras smiled back at her king which every time she smiles at Alucard he gets a feeling in his chest like his heart is about to start beating again. Elsewhere in the mansion, Walter was in Sir Integra's office informing her of Seras' immunity to silver and blessings now and also her request for the bayonets for training.

"Wait Walter, so you are telling me that Seras is now immune to silver and barely feels the effects of a blessed item?" Walter simply nodded in turn knowing if he had spoken it would only insult the Hellsing directors intelligence. "Well then...a most interesting turn of events indeed, and what of this request she made of you, you mentioned it before?" Walter nodded once more "Yes, Miss Victoria wishes for me to acquire as many blessed silver bayonets as possible for training purposes. Even requesting the recovered bayonets we have from Anderson's attacks, which is quite a few i might add."

Sir Integra just nodded her head in understanding with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Well, i see no reason to deny this request Walter, if our young vampiress wishes to train to defeat her most hated enemy, then train she shall, you have my permission Walter." Walter nodded and took his leave exiting the room and going down to the armoury to fetch all the bayonets they had collected over all the encounters with Anderson.

A few days later, Seras was finally released from her hospital bed prison and was dressed not in her usual Hellsing attire but was dressed in a new uniform, it consisted of a pair of black leather pants that hugged her figure and a blood red loose shirt with sleeves down to her elbows and then a pitch black trench coat with the Hellsing coat of arms on the side.

She was currently walking with her knew guns to the rifle range where the Wild Geese were currently practicing and slid in unnoticed using some of the tips from Alucard on how to remain deathly silent and raise no suspicions of her arrival. She set up at a booth with her pistols loaded each of them raised them and began firing at a target about 2000 metres from her standing position. She was firing in such rapid succession that it had actually startled the Wild Geese at the newcomer with the pistols, until they saw the person shooting.

As Seras emptied the clips into the target down range, she ejected the clips from her weapons and placed them on the table in front of her grinning as she raced the 2000 metres to the target and back in the blink of an eye and help up the target to see her results. On the sheet were two enormous holes one in the head taking up the entire head and one in the heart which would have been soundly blasted out many shots before.

All of the Wild Geese were stunned with the ridiculous accuracy displayed by the person, they did not recognize this small person before them until she turned around and smiled at the Geese behind her. Pip noticed it was Seras and rushed over to her "Seras! You are released from that cursed hospital bed! And might i say what a lovely grouping of shots on the target." It was then Pip decided to look her up and down and grinned that perverted grin of his looking at her leather covered legs her chest though, blocked by the black trench coat she now wore.

"Pip! Eyes are up here you dirty frenchman! Besides, I'm a married woman now, you should know better, i mean unless you wish to fight my husband for my love?" She said this with a hint of sadistic humor in her voice. Pip upon hearing that backed away hands raised in a gesture of giving up "no no no no! I'm not crazy enough to take on Mr. I-Cannot-Die-Because-I'm-Too-Powerful-For-My-Own-G ood, not a chance in hell!" Seras laughed at the incredibly long nickname Pip had given her king, Seras then remembered that now she was basically royalty to vampires, she was the No-Life Queen, bride of the King of Vampires.

"Also Pip i do believe it is polite to kneel before royalty, considering my husband is the King of Vampires." Alucard having heard his names and titles from a distance was watching from the shadows as his queen was mockingly asking the men before her to kneel. Seras sensed he was near and spoke into his mind "_Alucard, I'm just having a bit of fun, don't come out of the shadows juuust yet, i want to see what they do._" Seras received a chuckle and an "_Of course my queen._"

Pip looked at the other men and figured if they had to bow to a queen then why not this one, it was better then bowing to the Queen of England that's for sure, and this queen was quite the looker. So the men all nodded in silent agreement and knelt before Seras. This had actually shocked her that they actually knelt and she giggled and told them to stand up. "Stand up! I was just joking, i didn't think you guys would actually do it. Now tell me honestly did you do it because you were afraid of me, or you were afraid of my king?"

They all looked at each other and smirked Pip spoke for the group "Neither, there is nothing wrong in kneeling before a beautiful woman" It was at this moment that Alucard stepped out of the shadows behind Seras wrapping his arms around her and chucking "Are you having fun my queen?" Seras blushed at the contact in front of he soldiers but nodded her head and smiled up at Alucard. "Yes my king, though i honestly didn't expect them to kneel, i was just playing around."

Alucard laughed at that and looked to the Wild Geese, he grinned at them and then looked down at his bride. "Well Seras like they said, there is nothing wrong in kneeling before a beautiful woman. Now, Walter has informed me he has all of the bayonets he can muster to find and make, shall we begin your training?"Seras smirked at him and nodded without saying anything, simply grabbing her pistols placing them in her holsters on her legs, which were quick draw holsters to allow for maximum draw speed.

Alucard then opened a portal behind them pulling her through and stepping out into his room where all his usual furniture was gone and only a table with hundreds of bayonets on it. "We're going to train in your room?" He only nodded taking his position behind the table and Seras backed up and grinned, finally a chance to test herself. "Seras, i will throw these exactly how the Judas Priest would, and then i'm going to throw them faster, so that you can shame him so easily he will be completely and utterly devastated by you."

Seras just laughed heartily at that and nodded her head in understanding, not taking any defensive stance she simply stood there not moving waiting. Alucard grabbed 8 bayonets 4 in each hand and flung them at his mate as the Judas Priest had done before to him. Seras watched them coming it was almost like they weren't even moving, she didn't move a muscle until they were about to hit her. She jumped up into the air spinning in the air as well, kicking each of the blades back faster then the human eye can see movement.

They now rocketed back towards Alucard with even greater speed and he just phased out of the way as they pierced the wall behind where he was. Appearing behind the table again and smirked at his bride. "Very nicely done Seras, but if we wish to truly embarrass the priest, i want you to be able to catch all 8 bayonets in your hands." Seras nodded and signalled for him to go again, as she stood still as a statue.

Alucard grabbed another 8 of them whipping them at her at a faster rate, seeing if she could still dodge at the least but was shell-shocked when she smiled at her king, crouching down at the last second grabbing all of the blades by the handles with both hands and held them up. "Hows that my liege?" Seras said with a grin on her face as she giggled at the look on Alucard's face. "Well...it seems that i under-estimated you Seras, how about i throw these as fast and as hard as i can, since you are already past Anderson's reflex level with ease."

Alucard then manipulated his shadows grabbing all of the bayonets on the table using his hands as well, he looked at Seras searching her for fear of the sight before her, but all he saw was pure unrequited determination and focus, something she had lacked in the past. Smiling inwardly but his face only showing that classic stoic expression of his, he then summoned up his strength and started rapid-firing the bayonets as hard ans as fast as he could with his shadows and his hands.

Seras stood still summoning her own shadows as one after another she caught, flipped around and whipped each blade back at Alucard with deft ease and poise, spinning around in the air as she did so. Alucard was watching this ballet of sorts before him dodging all of the bayonets coming back at him and he had one bayonet left in is hand and he grinned menacingly at his former fledgeling. "One last bayonet Seras, lets see if you can so easily stop this"

Seras laughed at that sentence like her former master had done so many times before in battle, her eyes were alight with the fire he had seen deep within her back in that tiny village of Cheddar. She was absolutely stunning, a true queen, and a true Nosferatu, Alucard grabbed the bayonet summoning everything he had and hurled the lone blade toward her. Seras knew she could not catch it as it was flying way too fast, so she did the next best thing.

Seras quick draw-ed her bright white pistol firing one shot shattering the blade in mid air in an unseen move and the gun was already back in her holster as the blade clattered against the floor. Alucard raised an eyebrow at the blade, he didn't see her shoot it but he knew she did her heard the gunshot. "My my...Seras you may be the fastest gun I've ever seen, or in that case not seen. Very well done my queen, a stunning performance." Seras beamed at that smiling ever so brightly at her king and mate, she started to walk towards him and just as she was about to get to him she and Alucard heard clapping.

They both looked at the door seeing Walter and Sir Integra standing there clapping at the display they had just witnessed. Walter carrying a bucket with ice and 4 blood packs and smiling and Sir Integra in her customary green suit and red cravat with the silver cross pin. Seras waved at them sheepishly and made a little bow accepting the praise as they walked over. Walter set the bucket down in front of the vampires and grinned at Seras. "That was quite the display of battle prowess Miss Victoria, i must admit i am a tad jealous, makes me yearn for my younger days."

Alucard bellowed out a great laugh at that line and he grinned at the angel of Death. "Oh Angel, are you missing the battles? The blood and death and the thrill of the hunt?" Walter gave a knowing smirk to the vampire lord, and spoke with a joviality in his voice "Lord Alucard, i will always yearn for it, just as you will after all, we fought all those years side-by-side you know me better then most. Alas i am but an old man now, and happily serve Sir Integra as her retainer."

Seras giggled at this back and forth between Walter and Alucard and looked at Sir Integra who just had a smallest hints of a smile on her lips at the exchange. Integra noticed the young draculina looking at her and she smiled more at her. "Seras, that was a most impressive bit of training you did back there, and i must say you have come so far from when you first arrived here." Seras bowed blushing from the compliment from her boss and muttered "Thank you very much Sir Integra"

The young knight just smirked at the reaction from the ever innocent Seras and then cleared her throat to gain the room's attention. "Seras, it just so happens that we have a little problem I'd like you to deal with, if you feel up to it that is.." Integra had a grin on her face knowing the vampire would jump at the chance to get back out into the field. "Yes! Oh very much so yes! What is it? FREAKs Again? Or is it something else?" The young vampire had a very enthusiastic expression on her face as she bounced happily about at being able to go into the field again.

The lady knight just laughed at the reaction and held her hand up for Seras to calm herself down and let Integra speak "Seras, it just so happens i received a message from our spy in the Vatican, and it appears an old friend of yours has come to England to encroach on our territory. The Paladin is here, i authorize any and all actions against him, make them realize exactly why this is Hellsing territory Seras, Search and Destroy."

The look on Seras face was worthy of a "Kodak moment" card, she was grinning like her sire and had the look in her eyes of pure joy at the thought of being allowed to destroy that damn priest. "Orders received Sir Integra, Search and **Destroy** the Paladin Alexander Anderson." She had emphasized the destroy part of her orders and with that she looked to her king and smiled at him leaning up and kissing him lightly and then turned back to her boss "Sir Integra, i request that Alucard comes with me, not as support, but a spectator i know he would never wish to miss this."

Integra looked from Seras to Alucard who had the look of a 6 year old child begging and it just screamed out 'PLLEEAASSSEE LET ME GO!' Integra just laughed at that face and nodded her approval. "Yes he may accompany, but Alucard you are not to interfere, i think you of all people can understand revenge yes?" Alucard only nodded wrapping his arms around Seras and smiled down at her. "Ready to go my queen?" She nodded and they vanished into the shadows with Integra and Walter watching.

Walter noticing the two hadn't drank the blood decided to leave it there for when they returned, silently he wished Seras good luck and to be safe. Unexpectedly he got a reply from her in his mind "_Thank you Walter, don't worry, we'll be back._" Walter grinned at this and walked out of the room remarking to himself how strong she was becoming since she became a true Nosferatu.

Elsewhere the duo had emerged at a house that was dark and inside could be heard the voice of the Paladin quoting scripture as he was killing vampires left and right. Seras looked at Alucard and mentally spoke to him "_Wait for me in the shadows my king, and i truly hope you enjoy the show, and not to worry i will not kill him quickly, it's the least i can do after all._" Alucard only nodded grinning a grin of pure delight at her and disappeared from her, but she was still able to feel his presence.

Seras walked into the house and leaned against the wall waiting for the Paladin to come down stairs to leave the house after he finished off the vampires. She could only stand there giggling to herself silently in her mind at how shocked he was going to be, seeing her just standing there so carefree. No longer was she afraid of the priest, no now she was determined and she was also a true Nosferatu, as a fledgeling she had been weak, but thanks to Alucard now she was more powerful then ever.

She then heard the foot steps coming down the stairs and was waiting however impatiently for the priest to get to the bottom where she would be waiting. As he rounded the corner after landing on the first floor Anderson felt another presence, it felt like that bastard vampire Alucard, just not as strong and as he turned the corner bayonets at the ready he spotted the source of the aura. The weak fledgeling of Alucard was leaning against the wall and basically seemed like she was waiting for a train to come pick her up she seemed so carefree.

Seras looked in the direction of the Paladin and gave him a very sweet smile and waved to him slightly from afar and began to speak to him without a hint of fear in her voice. "Oh! Paladin Anderson! How nice to see you again! It's been far too long! I hope you have been well yes?" Her voice was like sugar, very sweet, but too much of a good thing can kill you. Anderson looked at her, she was dressed differently and she seemed to be exuding power like her sire.

"Aye lass, now just what would you be doing 'ere all bae yer lonesome? Come for a quick death?" Anderson sneered at the vampire in front of him while letting his bayonets drag on the floor and stalking towards her very intimidating if you were normal and for the old Seras, but she was gone, replaced by this new creature. "Oh no my dear priest, no I've come here to remove your existence from the world, and to make sure the Vatican never sets foot on Hellsing territory ever again, so you are going to be an example, and will be shipped back to your Vatican dogs in small boxes."

Her voice still sweet and innocent but the words she used, and her tone was one of supreme confidence in her own abilities against the Paladin. He noticed the change in her immediately wondering what she was playing it, maybe distracting him and waiting for that bastard Alucard to show up. "Are ye waitin' fer ye master to show up an save ye lass?" Seras just shook her head that sweet smile still on her lips as she looked upon her prey, he was under-estimating her already, he'd learn quickly not too.

Meanwhile in the shadows stood Alucard invisible except to Seras, his power completely bottled up and was just grinning like a madman at the show his queen was putting on for him, such a wonderful queen he had now. Anderson just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged figuring he would kill this vampire and leave then. Anderson summoned out 3 more blades into each hand making it 8, Seras laughed inwardly at him, her master chose well in using that against her first.

The Paladin whipped the blades to his opponent who did nothing to move only keeping that smile on her face ducking down and reaching her hands up in a flash and grabbed every single bayonet out of the air holding them all in her hands. She just stood there, holding his blessed silver blades and smiling at him and then dropped them all on the floor and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice "Oops! I'm sorry, were you trying to hit me with those? Well i apologize dearly for that, it's just i don't like to be stabbed, it's not very comfortable."

Anderson was seething by this point at the draculina mocking him so he took another approach and charged her slashing into her but each time she did she deftly spun out of the way placing a kick to his back as she was already behind him sending him flying into a wall face first. Anderson was beyond mad now, being made a fool of by a vampire, and a female one at that, he would not stand for this. He got up again and flicked out 2 more bayonets and charged at her again grinning like the madman he was.

Seras all the while smiling like she was at a county fair and having the time of her life, which right now she supposed she was. She was however not doing what her opponent was doing and under-estimating him, Seras knew the Paladin well enough to never let her guard down, this was noticed by Alucard as well, who was so thrillingly enjoying the show he actually brought a bottle of blood wine with him and was sipping from a glass he brought while he lingered in the shadows.

Anderson threw a bayonet at her in an attempt to distract her and charged after it, Seras saw this move used on Alucard before and would not fall prey so easily to such a dirty tactic, she just spun into the air grabbing the bayonet and whipping it back at the priest landing a sound hit right in his left shoulder making him drop his other bayonet. Anderson staggered back and looking on in surprise at the young draculina before him, she was never this power, or this confident before, what has changed..

Seras, now reading his thoughts like an open book smiled sweetly still while she spoke "Oh Anderson, I've become a true Nosferatu like my sire, Alucard is no longer my master, he has given me his blood which i accepted. Things are not as they always appear to be Anderson" and she pulled a hair tie from her head letting her long flowing white hair down flowing around her as she just kept smiling. Seras was enjoying her self immensely but was always wary of the dirty fighting priest, never knowing when he would do something underhanded.

Anderson's eye's went wide knowing he probably couldn't beat her if she was this powerful and started to summon his pages to get him out of this situation, but as soon as he tried Seras went berserk on him. It was like a bomb went off as she exploded in a rage flushing the entire building with such a thick dark aura he couldn't summon his pages, or a barrier, she blocked his holy magic, with nothing but darkness. Anderson looked on shocked as the incredibly rage filled draculina stalked towards him grabbing a bayonet off the floor, she put the thing to her lips opening them and licking the blade.

Anderson noticing no smoking or sizzling flesh and was about to say something when she appeared before him suddenly grabbing him by the throat using her shadows and crushing his neck with extreme ease and dropped the bayonets, punching him as hard as she could in the ribs, bones were shattering in his body with every hit, blood was pouring from his mouth coughing it up every time. She threw him into the wall and stood there waiting for him to heal. "Get up Anderson! Regenerate and face me you sick priest, I'm going to show you what its like to be truly helpless you bastard."

Alucard was watching this entire thing play out, and he could not be more attracted to Seras then he was at that moment when all of her powers exploded in a rage as she realized Anderson was trying to escape, blocking him from leaving. Alucard just watched with a smile on his lips, she was magnificent truly worthy of being his queen. Anderson got up again calling more bayonets blind with rage he ran at the vampire again but she spun out of the way and landed a devastating kick straight to his spine snapping it in half and causing him to again crash into a wall.

Seras stood waiting, blocking every attempt he made to escape from her, she would not be denied her revenge, and was ordered no less to destroy Anderson. She decided this time when he got up she would deprive him of his limbs for a bit, drawing her guns and aimed waiting for the priest to stand up. When he did he turned around to look at her, seeing her hold two handguns one white and one black, she fired at an inhuman rate cycling the weapons with her shadows almost never stopping, she blow off his arms and legs leaving only a stumped torso on the floor as she walked up to him looking down on him.

"Anderson, don't think I'm going to kill you yet, I'm going to enjoy this, because of everything you put me through." She put the guns away grabbing up all the bayonets she could with her shadows and held them in her bare hands above him. "How...are you able to hold those! You should be burning!" Anderson screamed at her his limbs slowly regrowing but not fast enough, he was helpless truly helpless at the hands of this vampire.

"I'm immune to silver now, and have gained a resistance to blessed items, they only tingle like a tickle now Anderson, you've under-estimated me greatly, now suffer you damned priest." She began methodically stabbing the priest with his own bayonets slowly pushing them in relishing in the pain it caused this monster. Once she was done she had one bayonet left and looked at Anderson who looked at her with such hatred and rage it made her laugh. "Anderson i feel i still owe you, for this scar will never heal" she said showing the one on her neck and then stabbed the last bayonet into his throat, clogging his throat with blood and suffocating him.

"Now Judas Priest for myself and my mate, i shall kill you, and bring your head back to my master." she spoke with such a cold display as she literally ripped his head right off and opened a silk bag lined with rubber on the inside tossing the head inside. Looking down at the lifeless body of Anderson she felt such a huge wave of pride in her utter dominance over the cursed priest. At that time she heard laughing, and clapping as Alucard walked from the darkness towards his mate and she smiled at him lovingly happy that he had enjoyed the show.

"Well my king, did i please you? Was it everything you were hoping for?" she asked as she beamed at her mate and with the innocence she had always had it was still there even after what she had just done. "My queen...it was beautiful just like you, I have informed our Master it is done, they are sending the clean up crew, and like you told the Paladin, they will ship him back in small boxes. Sir Integra is expecting us back now so shall we go?"

They used a portal to get back to the mansion appearing in Integra's office and she looked up at her two vampires both of them looking at her with smiles on their faces and Seras approached her walking toward the desk she moved the papers out of the way and set the silk bag down. "Mission accomplished, i have also brought proof my master." Seras stood back smiling as Alucard embraced her from behind and Integra opened the bag, showing the head of Anderson inside, the look of shock and fear frozen on his face.

She looked at Seras and zipped the bag up tossing it back to her and rose from the chair she was sitting in and walked around the desk standing in front of the vampires looking at Seras "Well, Seras it seems you have come into your own and followed my orders perfectly, i want you to mail that head back to Section Thirteen specifically Enrico Maxwell. That is one less catholic pain in my ass removed from England forever. You are both dismissed to with the rest of the night as you wish."

The Two vampires nodded but as Alucard was about to wrap his arm around Seras, she ducked away and laughed as she ran to the wall a portal opening it with her disappearing. Alucard stood there stunned for a moment and then smirked as he looked at his master "Well? Alucard? What are you waiting for, go after her you fool." Integra spoke with a bit of a smirk on her face. Alucard nodded once more "Yes master" and laughing he disappeared into the floor chasing after his bride following her aura through the mansion.

He found her in her old room and he walked into the room and she was standing in the middle waiting for him to arrive. "Seras, you seem to be learning your abilities quite well i must say i am impressed." Seras beamed up at him and walked over to him and grabbed him, pulling him to the wall a portal opening she shoved him through it. They ended up in Alucard's dungeon and she smiled at him as she grabbed the bag of blood still there from Walter.

Seras handed two to her mate and kept two for herself and she ripped one open and drank it down and then the other right in front of Alucard while he watched. When she was done so licked her lips and grinned at him giggling. "Like i said to Sir Integra, i said i would strive as hard as i could to become as strong as you are. So all the training we had all the time you slept after i woke up, i was training my mind, i spent most of the time you were asleep for 3 days in a deep meditation in my room, hardening myself so that i could temper the demon within me and gain supreme control over it."

Seras stood in front of him now looking up into his eyes her gaze fierce and piercing just like Alucard's, and he could see the change in her, it was immediately noticeable if you looked into her eyes. On the outside she was still that very sweet girl, but now she had it in her to do what is necessary whenever it is required, and she's not afraid to enjoy it. "Alucard, i no longer fear what i am, i accept it, because you have accepted me. Before i thought you hated what i was and how i was, but now i see that you just wanted me to be strong."

Alucard was watching her throughout this entire little speech she had going and kept quiet letting her talk, he loved to see her so confident so powerful, it attracted him to her even more. "So it is for you that i changed myself, and forced myself to see who and what i really am. So that when you are free, and we do leave Hellsing, i can be the strong queen you will need to rule by your side. However, that being said, i refuse to wear any 300 year old massive dresses, if the nobles don't like it, they can take it up with me. I'll crush them all under my heel in your name."

She finished off at the end with an emphatic stomp on the ground as if crushing a head, and Alucard started to laugh a true laugh, nothing evil or sinister just a regular laugh at her display. "No you won't have to wear any large dresses Seras, i would never dream of making you look like a doll, you have proven your strength to me both of mind and of body. As for any nobles who give you trouble, simply inform me of it, i can't have you going around slaughtering the entire nobility now can i."

Alucard laughed at that last bit and so did Seras and she nodded her head in understanding. She then pulled him into a kiss holding him her head then resting on his chest when she broke the kiss. "Alucard, we have the night off, and i think we have some business to attend to, unless i am mistaken that is." As she said this she was walking over to his coffin standing right beside it looking back at him. Alucard had a huge smirk on his face as he followed her and opened the coffin as she got inside after making her clothes vanish, Alucard following suit and getting in closing the lid.

On the upper floors of the mansion Integra stood looking out the window at the moon, grinning to herself at the prospect of that head arriving on Enrico Maxwell's desk, and the look of utter rage on his face. It was making her so happy, and as she was enjoying in her reverie, through the house could be heard a loud moan coming from the dungeons. Integra immediately knew what was going on down there and just laughed turning back to the window, ignoring it like it never happened even though pretty much everyone in the mansion heard it.

Walter was in his room reading an old book while he had some tea by the fireplace in his room. All of a sudden her heard a loud what sounded like female moan that seemed to echo throughout the walls and his face flush red as he realized what that was, but a little grin on his lips. He may be old but he is still a man, especially in the privacy of his own room. Settling back into his book and drinking his tea he just smirked to himself while he read.

Pip was in his bed and was actually woken up by the loud moan, and just laid there in jealousy of Alucard, he had gotten Seras. Pip then realized she could never be with him because she was a vampire, she would be so tempted to drink his blood. It would be a constant reminder to her of what he was and what she was. He made peace with himself thinking about that, it was better for her to have one of her own kind when he really thought about it.

The following night Seras and Alucard would be scene moving around the mansion with no apparent destination in mind as they phased through walls and floors all over the place. They ended up phasing into the barracks and the men all stared at the two vampires as the vampires stared back. Pip got up and walked over to them "Do we have a mission?" The vampires shook their heads and vanished before Pip's eyes.

After that they went to go see Sir Integra as she had called Alucard and Seras to come to her office. Once they appeared they both walked up to the desk where their master sat. "You asked to see us Sir Integra?" Seras spoke with no fear or hesitation only a soft soothing voice, Integra looked at her two vampires and decided to try and make them a little uncomfortable. "So, Seras, How was your evening, i had no idea you had such...vocal skills."

Seras looked at Integra for a moment trying to figure out what she meant, while Alucard was chuckling at his queen, still so naive. When it finally dawned on Seras what she meant, her eyes went wide and then went back to normal, no blushing or embarrassment present simply a collected face as she looked from Integra up to Alucard. "Well, neither did i, but that appears to be the case, but if you must blame anyone, blame him" with that she pointed to Alucard giggling at the expression on Integra's face at the reaction she got.

Integra just stared at Seras, normally a comment like that would make her blush as red a tomato, but she handled it incredibly well once she realized what she had just said. "Well then, be that as it may i have a mission for you two, it may require both of you so just pay attention. It's come to my attention we have a city of vampires underneath a small village out in the country, apparently they have been living down there for years. I want you to get into that city by whatever means necessary and destroy it completely leave nothing standing, they have been plaguing the villages surrounding them for far too long."

Alucard and Seras both nodded and bowed to Integra both of them saying in unison "Yes my master." and vanishing to go wipe out a supposed city of vampires.


End file.
